It's Your Turn
by MeganMarie
Summary: The Gryffindor girls play truth or dare! I know, I know, this has SO been done, but I wanted to try it out myself for once. Hilarity ensues.
1. Chapter 1

_I know, I know, this has SO been done, but I wanted to try it out myself for once. I usually detest crappy storylines like this, but thought it would be fun to do something with all girls, no romance, and a lot of truth. In other words, I was really bored, it was 1:46 AM, and I was feeling stupid as well. And maybe I ran out of plotlines, too, but whatever._  
  
----------  
  
Ginny, Hermione, Lavender and Parvati all sat on Hermione's bed, giggling about whatever gossip had presented itself in the past five minutes. The girls had come into their 6th year with a bang (with the exception of Ginny, who came in with a bang just as well, but she was only a 5th year), mostly by their changed forms and attitudes towards school, with the other exception of Hermione, who still believed in hard work for good marks.  
  
"And now you Ginny, truth or dare?" Lavender said quietly, as if there were any other girls listening in the dormitory.  
  
"Truth!" she took the safe route.  
  
Lavender and Parvati whispered excitedly behind their hands as Hermione and Ginny watched, confused and in wonder as to what they were going to ask. It had turned into a much different game of truth or dare, it had turned into team against team. The Lavender/Parvati team agains the Ginny/Hermione team. Whoever gave up on the dares and the truths firsts, loses.  
  
"OK, we'll go with a very general question. Since your recent break up with Dean Thomas, we have come to the conclusion that you like someone else. If this is true, then who?" Lavender asked very professionally.  
  
Ginny turned red. She didn't want anybody else to know who, she had felt good keeping a secret for as long as she had. Of course, she had only kept it a secret for about a month, so she may as well tell everyone anyway. Ginny breathed in deeply, and as she exhaled she said very quickly and quietly:  
  
"Seamus."  
  
"Seamus?!" Lavender nearly yelled. Of course all the girls knew that was who she had had a crush on for the past two years, but nothing besides the Yule Ball had really ever happened between them. "How can you like Seamus? If I catch you doing anything,"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it Lavender," Ginny said, brushing her shoulder as if she were whiping away the problem. "he likes you anyway."  
  
"Really?" Lavender said, her voice had gone from threatening to sweet in about a second. "How can you tell?" her eyes were dreamy, it was how she looked whenever she talked about Seamus.  
  
"OK, now it's your turn, Lavender. Truth or dare?" Hermione interrupted. Lavender pondered the question for a few minutes (which meant that she and Parvati discussed the outcome of each choice in whispers while they made the other two wait impatiently).  
  
"OK, I'll go with Dare." she said confidentley. Now it was Hermione and Ginny's turn to whisper. They turned their backs to the other two girls and began discussing what they could ask her to do.  
  
"Maybe she could kiss Seamus?" Ginny suggested quietly.  
  
"But that dare is so overdone," Hermione said. "how about we make her go run around downstairs without her top on?"  
  
Ginny was surprised at Hermione's suggestion. "That doesn't sound like a suggestion you would make, Hermione." she grinned. "Maybe something a little less extreme?"  
  
"How about she kisses Seamus without her top on?"  
  
"I said less extreme!" Ginny said this much louder than a normal whisper.  
  
"OK, ok!" Hermione said, and the two pondered. "How about she kisses Colin?"  
  
"I thought kissing was overdone."  
  
"Take it or leave it, Ginny." Hermione said, finalizing the discussion.  
  
"Yes, but what if it is infront of Seamus? Won't that hurt their relationship?" Ginny asked. Then she remembered who she liked. "What am I thinking? Make her do it!" Hermione grinned and the girls turned around to face the other two.  
  
"Lavender Brown," Hermione started,  
  
"we have decided," Ginny continued,  
  
"that you are too,"  
  
"go down to the common room,"  
  
"or up to the boys dormitory,"  
  
"and kiss Colin Creevey." Lavender shrieked. Parvati surpressed a laugh.  
  
"And you are to take one of us as a witness!" Hermione added in. Of course, she just wanted to see how everything played out, and Colin's face as Lavender completed the dare. Lavender pointed at Ginny. The two girls left the dormitory and Parvati and Hermione were left there to giggle and forshadow the coming events.  
  
"I can't believe that is the dare you picked!" Lavender whispered as they went downstairs.  
  
"It was either that your run around the common room," she said, Lavender looked at her as if she were crazy not to have picked that, but Ginny soon added, "topless." A wave of relief came over Lavender.  
  
"Oh Colin," Lavender said as seductively as possible when they had reached the bottom of the stairs. Everybody in the common room seemed to turn around when she said this. Including Seamus. Ginny held back her laughter as best she could.  
  
"Yes, Lavender?" he said this nervously, as if he were in trouble.  
  
"Would you come here a second? I need some, errr, help with something." everyone in the common room was now staring at them as if she had grown an extra head. Why was she talking to Colin like that?  
  
Once Colin was close enough, Lavender grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss, tongue and all. At first, Colin didn't do anything, but as the kiss went on, he grabbed around Lavender's neck and tried to be carressing.  
  
"Amateur." Ginny whispered silently. Seamus had seen the whole ordeal, and it was no doubt that there was a bit of jealousy in his eyes.  
  
Lavender, with help of Ginny, had finally managed to pull Colin off, who gasped for air once his lips had left Lavender's. She smiled one last sexy smile, and then nearly sprinted upstairs. Ginny grinned at the others in the crowd and then followed Lavender.  
  
"Ginny, did he see?" Lavender was referring to Seamus.  
  
"Yes, but he was very confused, I think he knows it's a truth or dare situation, so it's probably nothing to worry about." she said comfortingly.  
  
"Oh no," Lavender said and buried her face in a pillow. "I hope he kills that stupid Colin, who I bet is bragging about the whole ordeal right now."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Lavender." Hermione said and patted her on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah Lav," Parvati added, "it'll be fine."  
  
"You all had better be right."  
  
"OK Hermione," Parvati said, "it's your turn. Truth or dare?" 


	2. Chapter 2

"OK, I'll go with dare." Hermione was feeling much more brave than normal tonight, but her morale had increased after Lavender's accident on purpose kiss with Colin Creevey. Nothing could have been more embarassing than that.  
  
"You have to walk around the common room," started Parvati.  
  
"Under the Tarantellegra spell." finished Lavender, a wide grin across her face.  
  
Hermione didn't know whether or not to be fearful or happy with the dare. It didn't seem so bad. She left her face emotionless as to not let the other two girls know how she felt about the situation. Honestly, though, the Tarantellegra spell? "What are the rules?" she decided to make up questions to keep her mind of the subject of showing emotion.  
  
"Well, you can't tell anyone that it is a dare, and you have to sing."  
  
"What do I have to sing?"  
  
"Pick a song. Perhaps by the Weird Sisters?"  
  
"Ooh! They are such a great band!" Ginny said randomly. The other girls stared at her and she went back to being the quiet girl in the corner.  
  
"Alright, got it."  
  
"You need a witness."  
  
"I'll take Parvati, since she didn't get to see the last dare." this choice taken by Hermione seemed to make Parvati feel pleased. The two girls left the dormitory and went down to the common room, but stayed on the third and fourth steps of the spiral staircase so no other students could see them yet. Parvati giggled and said the spell. Hermione's feet began to uncontrollably shimmy and shake, and before she knew it, she was half way across the common room, practically screaming the song at the top of her lungs, while her feet flailed about uncontrollably.  
  
As Hermione belted out the song, the rest of the group looked at her as if she had the giant squid crawling out of her mouth. The looks on the faces of the students were priceless. Ron and Harry seemed to be the most surprised of all though, but Hermione expected this, her being their best friend and all. It had been at least three minutes before Hermione had made it around the common room filled with dumb founded students. She made her way back to the stair case, which was blocked by Parvati, who was bursting with laughter.  
  
"Are you finished? Can you please reverse this?" Parvati managed to stand and reversed the spell. Hermione's feet stopped shimmying and shaking and she gave out a sigh of relief.  
  
"OK, let's go back up now." Parvati said officially and the two ran upstairs to the dormitory.  
  
"Did she do it?" Lavender asked eagerly as Hermione fell back on her own bed (which had been earlier taken by Ginny).  
  
"Oh yeah she did it." Parvati said gleefully and looked at Hermione then back to Lavender. "And she sang very well, I might add."  
  
"Now it's your turn, Parvati." Ginny joined in, once again.  
  
"Truth or dare?"  
  
"Have to go with truth." Parvati smiled. She decided to take the safe way out this time. It was alright though, the girls were exhausted from the laughter, and the participation of the dares.  
  
"OK, would you rather open mouth kiss Harry or Ron?"  
  
"You had that one lined up way before anyone had said 'truth or dare', huh?" Parvati joked and winked. "Well, Harry was my date once. He wasn't very considerate towards me, but oh Hermione, I've seen the way Ron handles you, and I must say, I really like it. So I'll have to go with Ron."  
  
"Well, Parvati, I appreciate your honesty." Hermione said from across the room, lying down on her bed. "Now Ginny, truth or dare?" 


End file.
